No Fool Like an Old Fool
by IMSLES
Summary: Written for the April Fool's Day challenge on NFA.  April 1st is normally Tony's day for getting laughs.  As he tries valiantly to protect the boss from the pranks of his teammates will he be the one that ends up falling victim?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

NO FOOL LIKE AN "OLD" FOOL

Tony entered the bullpen surprised to see Ziva at Gibbs' desk. He smiled wondering what his crazy ninja-chick partner was up to.

"Hey there, Ziva. What are you doing over here?" he asked walking up behind her and looking over her shoulder. His eyes popped seeing her applying crazy glue to their boss' keyboard.

"Are you completely insane? You must've lost your mind," he said incredulously grabbing the bottle from her hand. "What's gotten into you?"

She smiled at him. "It is April first is it not? A time for pushing pranks. No?" she asked innocently.

"Well, yeah. April first is a day to _pull_ pranks, but not on Gibbs! He'll go ballistic," Tony ran to his desk to find the acetone to clean up the evidence before Gibbs arrived. But before he could retrieve it from his desk, Gibbs walked in eyeing the senior field agent furtively.

"Hope there won't be any antics from you today, DiNozzo," he warned.

"Me? No. Why would you say that?" Tony feigned innocence.

Gibbs only stared at him sipping from his cup.

"Oh right. April Fool's Day. I haven't planned anything. Honest." he crossed his heart and put his arms out as if showing that he had nothing to hide.

Gibbs turned to Ziva who had managed to get behind her desk before Gibbs made his appearance. "Morning Ziva," he nodded.

She returned his nod, "Good morning, Gibbs."

Gibbs took a look at McGee's keyboard looking for any sign of his partner's classic prank. Seeing no trace of the adhesive he put his cup on his desk and his weapon and badge in his drawer. After taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair he unclipped his phone and laid it on his desk in front of his keyboard.

Before Gibbs could sit down Tony tried to think of a way to get him out of the bullpen so he could get rid of the glue. "Boss," he called out still not sure what he was going to tell him.

Half way to sitting down, Gibbs looked to Tony, "What is it?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"I think Abby wanted to see you," he figured Abby would have something to say to him. If he could call down to her before Gibbs got there he'd explain and she'd keep him busy for a while.

"She does?" Gibbs shrugged. "Guess I'll go down and see her then."

Sighing, Tony called her lab and instructed her to keep Gibbs busy.

"For Ziva's sake, I sure will," she promised.

Tony managed to get the last bit of glue cleaned up and shook his head at Ziva's pout. "You should be thanking me," he chastised her, as he sat back in his chair.

Tim came in carrying a box that he put on Gibbs' desk with a chuckle.

"What's so funny, Probie?" Tony narrowed his eyes at Tim.

"Nothing," Tim laughed, putting his gear away.

"What's in the box?" Tony walked over to investigate. "Come on McGee. Not you too. You're pranking the Boss?"

"It's a phone," Tim grabbed the box from his teammate and removed the phone swapping it with the one Gibbs had left on his desk. Tony took the phone off Gibbs' desk just as he returned from the lab.

"What are you doing with my phone, DiNozzo? Planning to change my speed dials after McGee spent so much time to set them for me?"

"No Boss," Tony looked at Tim who retreated to the safety behind his desk grinning at his partner who fumbled with Gibbs' altered phone until it was snatched from his hand and slammed back to the desk. With no other option, Tony walked back to his desk waiting for an opportunity to switch the phones.

Gibbs' desk phone rang and Tony tensed praying it wasn't a case. When Gibbs hung up he stood, gave Tony a glare, "Do NOT touch that phone," he ordered before walking up the stairs. Immediately Tony turned to McGee, "Give me his phone McSwitch, before he gets back."

"What's your problem Tony? Don't you have a sense of humor any more?" Tim teased.

"Of course, I do, but not when it comes to Gibbs. I'd think you of all people would understand THAT!"

"Fine, Here!" Tim flicked the phone to him much to his visible relief. He managed to make the swap and put the prank phone in his desk before Gibbs made his return.

"No more you two," he looked pointedly at them. They raised their hands as if in surrender. "Good!"

Just then Palmer came in carrying a coffee cup and put it on Gibbs' desk, laughing lightly.

'Had they all lost their minds today?' Tony wondered dumbstruck by the audacity of those around him willing to risk the wrath of the Boss.

"Palmer do you have a death wish? Rule #23 NEVER mess with a Marine's coffee, if you want to live." He strode over and took a whiff of the coffee. His mouth watered with the savory aroma of hazelnut and cream. He took a sip as Gibbs returned.

"Better not be my coffee you're drinking," Gibbs stood directly in front of Tony.

"No, Boss," Tony choked. "Hazelnut and cream- my coffee of choice."

"That's not coffee," the lead agent pointed at the cup in Tony's hand. Looking around his desk for his own cup he found it further to the end than he recalled putting it. Again he found himself eyeing Tony as he took a sip, but tore the stare away when he found no harm had come to his precious brew. Unfortunately for him it was the bottom of the cup and with the anxious antics of DiNozzo he was already in need of another cup.

"Going for coffee," he barked tossing his cup in his garbage can.

When he disappeared behind the closed elevator doors Tony gave Jimmy a whack to the back of the head. "I appreciate the coffee, but don't do that again."

Rubbing the back of his head Jimmy frowned at Tony. "Gosh you've gotten to be a real fun-sucker," he groaned and left to go back to autopsy.

Frustrated with everyone Tony threw his free hand, "I'm going to see Abby." Ziva and Tim exchanged a look with raised eyebrows and watched him leave.

"Abby," Tony complained, "You would not believe what Ziva, Tim and Palmer have been trying to do."

"What?" Abby asked appearing from her office carrying what looked like a bottle of bourbon.

Exasperated Tony said, "Not you too, Abby?"

"Not me what Tony?" she asked innocently.

"That's a joke bottle right? The boss will open it and a bunch of confetti will come flying out." he grabbed the bottle away from her. "If I didn't know you all better, I'd swear you were all trying to get fired."

"Oh Gibbs wouldn't fire us. Well not me anyway," she patted Tony. "I don't think you give the bossman enough credit. I think he has a great sense of humor."

Tony looked at her slack-jawed, "We are talking about the same man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs? The man who could head slap a man into unconsciousness for looking at him cross-eyed?"

"He wouldn't do that," Abby walked away annoyed that Tony had stolen away her fun.

Tony's phone rang, "Great. It's Gibbs," he mumbled. "Yeah, Boss," he answered.

"Are you coming to work any time soon?" the order clear in the question.

"On my way," Tony hung up. "Promise me Abs. Promise me you won't irritate him- not today."

"Fine. I have work to do. Go on before you irritate him enough for the rest of us," she shooed him out the door.

Tony took the stairs bringing him past the restrooms on his way back. He dumped the bottle in the trash can inside the men's room door.

Tony entered the bullpen and saw Gibbs looking incredibly perturbed behind his desk. Tapping at the keys on his keyboard he grumbled about the keys being too loose. He tried using his cell phone but nobody could hear him when he spoke. He stood with his hands on his hips, "DiNozzo have you been messing with my stuff?"

"No Boss, I swear," Tony pleaded wondering if Tim and Ziva had done anything while he was gone.

"Where's Abby with that bottle of bourbon I was taking to my dad's this weekend?" he asked to no one in particular.

Tony's face paled. Could all the 'pranks' he witnessed today, aside from Palmer's, actually have been favors they were doing for Gibbs?

"You got something to say DiNozzo?" his boss scowled at him.

Tony sputtered, "Well… I don't…. uh…No," he went to sit down in his chair before he fell on his face. To his disbelief he fell to the floor with a crash as his chair collapsed beneath him. He looked up to the faces staring down at him around his desk: Ziva, Tim, Jimmy, Abby and even Gibbs all wearing ear to ear grins.

"April fools!" they sang.

Tony dropped his head and shook it laughing. He had fallen for it all. Truly he was a fool!


End file.
